Best BTDB Tower Ever
Best BTDB Tower Ever is more useful than Super Monkey and anything like those towers. It's so useful, it actually HELPS the opponent's Bloons. It can also be upgraded 5/5. It is only for BTDB. It is placed on the opponents side. It throws darts which increase a Bloon's health by 1. $10,000 Path 1 UpgradesEdit Best Super Monkey Ever It now shoots as fast as a Super Monkey! Price: $35,000 on Medium. Infinity Infinite range, infinite popping power, darts travel infinitely fast. Price: $250,000 on Medium. Unstoppable Shielded Speedy Camgrowth Healer Any Bloon hit by it gains Unstoppable, Shielded, Speedy, Camo and Regrowth properties. Also works on MOAB-class Bloons, blimps and bosses. Price: $350,000 on Medium. Better Healing Heals Bloons by 100HP per dart! Price: $1,000,000,000 on Medium. Invincible Bloons!Edit Tier 5 Upgrade: It heals Bloons to infinite HP when it shoots at them. Price: $1,000,000,000,000^1337^9001^Google^Googleplex^Infinity^Graham's Number^Tree3 on Medium. Path 2 UpgradesEdit Debuffing No, it doesn't debuff Bloons, it makes all towers within its range lose 1HP a second, and removes AD. Doesn't affect other Best BTDB Towers Ever. Price: $50,000 on Medium. Slower Shooting All Towers in its range shoot at half their normal speed. Doesn't affect Best BTDB Towers Ever. Price: $65,000 on Medium. Shorter Range All Towers in its range have their range halved. Doesn't affect Best BTDB Towers Ever. Price: $85,000 on Medium. Tower Helper Helps other Best BTDB Towers Ever, by increasing their HP by 1 every second, giving them 1 AD every second, doubling their attack speed and doubling their range. Boss Ability: Turns all non-boss Bloons onscreen intoApopalypse Bloons, Genesis Bloons and Crimson Form V.A.M.P.I.R.E.s. Any boss Bloons will have their health doubled. If popped, the Apopalypse Bloons and Genesis Bloons will contain a B.R.I.C.K.. Crimson FormV.A.M.P.I.R.E.s will release an E.L.I.T.E.. Price: $1,000,000 on Medium Cooldown: 1 Conceptosecond Worst Temple EverEdit Tier 5 Upgrade: Sacrifices all Towers onscreen (except other Worst Towers Ever) and makes it like attack like a Temple of the Monkey God (including gaining sacrificed attacks), but with every attack healing Bloons. Life Drain Ability: This second ability drains one million lives from the opponent. Price: $1,000,000,000,000^1337^9001^Google^Googleplex^Infinity^Graham's Number^Tree3 on Medium. Cooldown: 0.00001 Conceptosecond. TriviaEdit * If this is sacrificed (whether it's upgraded or unupgraded) to a Temple of the Monkey God, it will make the Temple act like a 5/5 Worst Tower Ever, only much less expensive. * The Boss Ability only has a 1% chance of turning a Bloon into a V.A.M.P.I.R.E., but a 49.5% chance of turning a Bloon into an Apopalypse Bloon and a 49.5% chance of turning a Bloon into a Genesis Bloon. * If you use the Life Drain Ability 13 times, then the 13th time will drain an infinite amount of lives. * You can't sell this tower, because if you try, it will stay, and the opponent will lose all of it's cash. ** If you have 0 cash already, the opponent will end up with negative infinite cash if you try to sell this tower. ** You lose $1,000,000^1337^9001 cash for selling this tower! ** This is a copy of the Worst Tower Ever page with a few differences. Category:Towers Category:Joke Conceptions Category:Monkey Towers Category:Bloons TD Battles 2 Conceptions